The Untold Love Story of Bardock & Gine
by number1dbzgal
Summary: Bardock is a low class saiyan and Gine is as well. She is much weaker than he is. Will they ever find love attending an academy to make them both strong enough to become elites? My twist oh how Bardock and Gine got together. Rated T for now I might change it and add some lemon later on though... we'll see.
1. Chapter 1

_*****A/N: Hey guys! Back with a new story! Hope you guys enjoy! Check out my other stories as well! And like always...**_

 _ **Until We Meet Again Guys**_

 _ **~Number1dbzgal/The_Wokeblackgoddess**_

" _The Untold Love Story of Bardock & Gine"_

 **Prologue**

" _ **Man that baby can wail," said a voice.**_

" _ **Yeah but too bad his power level is low," said another voice with a frown.**_

" _ **Man I would hate to be that boy's parents. Truly an embarrassment," said the first voice as he continued to listen to the baby wail.**_

" _ **What's his name?" asked the second voice.**_

" _ **Bardock," he said.**_

" _ **Well at least he's not as bad as this weakling," said a third voice. "Her power level is truly pathetic, she's like an insect. She will for sure be a low class, I doubt she'll be a fighter."**_

" _ **What's her name?" asked the first voice.**_

" _ **Gine," the third voice said as he looked at the baby girl in irritation. As soon as he said her name she started crying. She was cried even louder than Bardock.**_

 **Chapter 1**

The Saiyans were a fearful and mighty race. They were very similar to humans except for the fact that they were born with tails. When Saiyans reached a certain age they would start their training to serve their king in the army. Bardock was one of those many Saiyans. He was born of with a low power level and had been training his whole life. His parents were distrot because they were both Saiyan elites. They couldn't stand to have a child of such low class it was an embarrassment. Even though he was born a low class warrior, Bardock didn't let that stop him from pursuing his desire. He was training to be stronger so that someday he could be an elite. Before any Saiyan could become an elite they had to first go to the Saiyan academy and then graduate. Bardock had trained and trained until his body pushing himself far beyond his limits. He was now 11 years old and would soon start his training in the academy.

Unlike most middle to high class warriors Bardock had to train harder because he was born a low class. He looked down upon the lower class because he saw them to be weak and inferior. In going to the academy he developed comrades like Toma, Totapo, and Pumbukin.

"Hey did you guys see the new scouters that came out?" asked Toma.

"Yeah! There suppose to be state of the art," Pumbukin said.

"Oh I got mine already and it's custom made," said a certain short haired saiyan girl showing off her new custom made scouter with a purple lense.

Toma rolled his eyes. "No one cares Fasha, stop trying to brag. Why are you here anyway?" he asked.

"Hmf what do you mean? I like hanging with you guys," she said.

"Get lost! Fasha," said Pumbukin just as irritated as Toma.

Fasha frowned. "Whatever! You guys suck anyways," she said walking off to go stand next to some other saiyan girls.

Totapo folded his arms. "Anyways, what do you think about the new scouters Bardock?" he asked the spikey haired saiyan.

Bardock was too busy paying attention to their instructor give instruction to hear their conversation. Totapo tapped the saiyan on his shoulder causing Bardock to glare at him. "What do you guys wants?" he growled.

"Totapo asked you a question," Toma snickered pointing a thumb at his conrad.

"What is it?" Bardock asked shooting a glance at his conrad.

The young boy frowned. "I was just asking if you liked the new scouters," he said.

"Oh yeah they are acceptable," he said looking back up at their instructor. Their instructor was an elderly man.

The old man crossed her arms. "Alright you runts, today we have a new student," the instructor said as he stepped aside so his students could see their new peer. It was a short, little girl with long spiky hair. She had pink and white saiyan armor with a matching skirt. Her tail was wrapped around her waist and she kept her head down allowing no one to see her face.

Bardock raised a brow curiously.

"She is new to the academy so I will assign someone to show her around," he explained looking down at her. "Introduce yourself girl." The short girl fixed her posture so she would be sitting up straight allowing everyone to get a clear look at her face.

Bardock noted that her face was chubby and she had pink rosy cheeks. He looked at her short stature and chuckled lightly. ' _She's really short,'_ he thought as he watched the girl speak. He was a little eager to hear her ridiculous name.

"M-my name is Gine," she said clenching her fists.

"Man she looks scrawny," whispered one saiyan boy.

"And weak too," added a saiyan girl.

Bardock looked at the girl and cocked a brow. ' _She does look weak and scrawny,' he thought._

"I sure would hate to be the one to have to show her around," whispered Toma.

Totapo and Pumbukin nodded their heads in agreement. They were already considered weaklings in the academy. Having someone weaker around them would tarnish any chance of them wanting to become a higher class.

"Lets see hmm Bardock!" said the instructor.

"WAAAAHHH!?"

 _ ********A/N: Alright that's it for now guys! Tell me what you think about this story! Do you want it longer? Or shorter or should I just trash this idea? Let me know! Like/Favorite, Follow/Subscribe, Review/Comment, and show me some love guys! Don't forget to read up on my other stories! Love you guys so much thanks for the love and support I really appreciate it!**_

 _ **Gine: Yay! I finally get a story of my own! I'm so happy!**_

 _ **Bardock: *smiles***_

 _ **Me: *smiles* You're welcome**_

 _ **Gine: Yeah but you should really finish your other stories as well...what's taking so long?**_

 _ **Me: *sweat drops* Well I had some issues with my computer….as well as some other stuff which I will talk about for another time.**_

 _ **Gine: Oh well okay...I guess**_


	2. Author's note

**My dear readers,**

 **I am so sorry I have been gone for like 2 months you guys it's just that I've been going through a lot lately and its affected me mentally. It was so bad that I had a break down and it wasn't just one it was multiple so as a result I had to get some therapy because I hated not feeling like myself but I will do my best to continue with updates as much as I can with everything as well as some new stories for you guys. I was in a state of depression for a while and I also had problems with my laptop. There has just been so much going on I wish I could go into more detail. I really hope you guys understand. I haven't forgotten about you guys at all. You mean the world to me. It makes me happy to know that people are reading my stories and enjoying them. I love the comments you guys leave as well so thank you for the feedback. Writing for me is such a good way to cope so I can't express enough how much this all means to me. This truly has been such a long journey.**

 **Thank you so much and like always... Until We Meet Again Guys,**

 **Number1dbzgal/The_wokeblackgoddess**


	3. Another AN

**_A/N: Hey guys! I know its been a while for some of my stories but I just wanted to let you know that I fully intend on finishing every one that I have written so don't worry okay. I just want to finish my stories with longer chapters first. I will be working on some new stories for you guys so stay tuned for that. I promise to update as soon as I can. I love and appreciate you guys so much and like always..._**

 ** _Until We Meet Again Guys_**

 ** _~Number1dbzgal/The_Wokeblackgoddess_**


End file.
